


La Despedida

by FluffyAckles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyAckles/pseuds/FluffyAckles





	1. Chapter 1

No, no y no. No había ninguno que le gustase y llevaba probándose media tienda. La dependienta estaba cansándose ya de él y eso le daban ganas de molestarla más como el crío maleducado que en realidad era. Sin embargo, se contuvo al sentir la voz de Bucky en el fondo de su cabeza, diciéndole que se portase bien. Las mismas palabras que había usado antes de dejarle salir de casa. 

Largos minutos después, finalmente exclamó un ‘¡Por fin!’, observándose en el espejo con el traje puesto. Al salir del probador, fue protagonista de los ojos de la chica y los de alguien que también estaba en la tienda, pero que no pudo reconocer por ir tapado con una capucha. Sin el traje, vestía la ropa de Bucky, pues seguía supuestamente muerto a ojos del pueblo, aunque tampoco es que se escondiese mucho.   
Cuando hubo terminado de pagar, se despidió y salió con la idea de ir a otra tienda a por algo para las niñas. Quería que se quedaran con algún recuerdo. Había salido bastante pronto de la reunión con los profesores de Grace y tenía tiempo para hacer una parada más. 

Sin embargo sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe en la cabeza que recibió por detrás, dejándole en el suelo sin tiempo a reaccionar. 

\--

El dolor de cabeza le obligó a despertar, pero no fue hasta que intentó moverse cuando se puso nervioso. No podía mover las manos. Lentamente, abrió los ojos sin saber que pensar. Observó el lugar, queriendo reconocer dónde estaba, saber si seguía en el pueblo, o si por lo contrario, se lo había llevado lejos. Sintió algo de alivio al reconocer los muelles y el olor a sal, pero pronto ese alivio desapareció, al ver las ataduras, recordando el golpe en la cabeza. Tuvo que añadir también, el sentir que algo le tapaba la boca –algo que le tapaba también la nariz, pero aun así podía seguir respirando-. 

Al fin te has despertado. –Su cerebro adormecido tardó en procesar el tirón de pelo que recibió, junto esas palabras. Tan solo pudo emitir un gruñido como respuesta, sintiendo la cicatriz del cuello tirarle a causa del brusco movimiento. No lograba estar atento, las palabras se mezclaban unas con otras y reconoció esa sensación, tensándose de inmediato. Él, interrumpiendo el discurso, le sonrió, dejando de dar vueltas a su alrededor y haciendo más fuerte el agarre.- Es una dosis mínima, pronto desaparecerá. –Y tras regalarle una amplia sonrisa, causante de que su sangre se congelase, reanudó el discurso.- ¿Por dón-? Oh, sí, tu huida. Debes saber que a nadie de HYDRA le gustó que te fueras y por supuesto al que menos fue a mí…

Ver aquella sonrisa le hacía ponerse enfermo y a medida que iba hablando, entendía más lo que estaba pasando. Empezaba a imaginar quien podía ser y sentía como el corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, deseoso de salir de allí, no queriendo ser espectador de lo que su mente empezó a recordar. Pronto pudo recordar aquellas grabaciones que Bucky le enseñó. ¿Le iban a hacer lo mismo? Quizás incluso peor… Iba a obtener el castigo que su prometido recibiría si lo hubiesen encontrado a él. No era de rezar, pero rezó para que nunca se enterase de eso.

Empecemos. –Imaginó que debió haber hablado más, pero estaba tan ausente en sus pensamientos, tan bloqueado a causa del miedo, que no podía escuchar ni atender a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando lo vio acercarse, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y quiso moverse para que no se acercase. Descubrió que eso había sido un error al sentir la cara arder a causa del golpe, respondiéndole con una mezcla de grito y gruñido.- Sé bueno y luego te premiaré, como hacía siempre. –Le acarició la cabeza como si fuese un perro, tirando de nuevo del pelo, pero esta vez con más fuerza, o al menos eso le pareció. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero ninguna de ellas se atrevió a salir todavía. Tenía miedo de pensar o imaginar que podría pasar e intentó bloquear su mente, no queriendo recordar ese momento en alguna ocasión futura si conseguía salir de allí.  
Pronto, quien creía que era Rumlow, con un cuchillo, se deshizo de la sudadera y sintió como si se lo clavase en el estómago, aunque realmente solo fueron cortes superficiales, incluyendo el pecho. Pero pronto dejó de sentir el cuchillo y no escuchó más la tela rasgarse. Abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado sin darse cuenta y lo observó, viendo como su rostro mostraba confusión.- Tu brazo. –Lo señaló con el cuchillo antes de abalanzarse hacia él, con la hoja en su hombro izquierdo, el cual a diferencia de Bucky, era de carne y hueso.- ¿Es una prótesis? ¿Se ha regenerado…? -Lo escuchaba en su oído, hablando solo, creando mil y una teorías en breves segundos. Preso por el pánico, siguió mordiéndose los labios los cuales estaban magullados por las mordidas que se había hecho.  
Estaba solo. Solo y perdido. No podía soltarse, no había ninguna forma de soltarse y el pánico bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento en claro. Preso por la locura que poco a poco se hacía más evidente, dejó finalmente que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, muriendo antes de llegar más allá, debido al bozal. Sabía lo que iba a pasar en cuanto Rumlow se olvidara del brazo y por ello, empezó a pensar en Bucky, en las niñas, en que lo más probable era que no volviese a verlos. Aquél pensamiento le provocó nauseas, pero tuvo que reprimirse o terminaría perdiendo la cabeza en esos momentos. Sin embargo, un golpe fuerte, como algo cayendo, una puerta quizás, los distrajo a ambos y la voz que escuchó a continuación le hizo creer que realmente ya había perdido la cabeza por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tardaba demasiado. Había ido al pueblo hacía casi tres horas y, por muchos trajes que hubiera elegido para probarse, no era de ninguna forma normal que se hubiera entretenido tanto.  
Cada pocos minutos miraba el reloj y sentía que las agujas iban hacia atrás. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y lo peor era que no contestaba al teléfono. 

Como último recurso, antes de salir a buscarlo cargado hasta los dientes, subió al dormitorio y sacó de un baúl el telescopio que Jefferson usaba antes de conocerle, lo colocó en la ventana y se sintió de nuevo como un francotirador. Pero no podía entretenerse con esos pensamientos. 

Veinte minutos después, seguía sin ver a Jeff en las tiendas donde se suponía que debía estar, y no veía el coche por lo que tampoco sabría decir si estaba de camino o en otro lugar… Frustrado, dio un golpe al telescopio y se cruzó de brazos, mirando ceñudo al objetivo, que señalaba a una esquina de la ventana. Por probar, se acercó a regañadientes y lo que vio le dejó la garganta seca. El puerto.

¿Y si Jeff había ido al puerto? Podía ver una vela del barco de Killian, pero no sabría decir si…

-¡Joder! -Exclamó, levantándose de un salto. 

No quería tener que ir y encontrarse de nuevo una escenita provocada por el alcohol y el buen corazón de Jefferson, por lo que llamó a Ruby diciendo que iba con Kelly hacia Granny’s para dejarla con ellas mientras buscaba una solución para un asunto urgente.  
En cuanto llegó y dejó a la niña, subió de nuevo en moto -le había costado convencer a Jefferson de llevar una silla especial en la parte trasera de la moto para Kelly- y se dirigió al puerto sobrepasando los límites de velocidad.

En todo momento, estuvo pensando que había hecho una buena elección en llevarse sólo un par de cuchillos para asustar al pirata borracho por si era necesario. Pero al llegar, vio que el barco estaba cerrado y no habían signos de haber pasado alguien recientemente. Ni siquiera había gente, pues había llamado a gritos durante casi cinco minutos y al final un hombre en un pequeño velero le dijo que no había nadie desde hacía más de una semana. Con un gruñido, encendió la moto pero no se fue, sino que decidió explorar el puerto y más allá, los muelles que se usaban como almacén. 

Era una larga pasarela construida en la pared de la roca, sobre el mar, demasiado poco profunda para que pudieran entrar los barcos. Una pequeña cala que se usaba de almacén y trastero para aquellos que vivían en sus barcos y que no podían tener todas sus pertenencias en ellos. Sin embargo, también habían tres grandes almacenes para los comercios cercanos. Uno estaba en uso, otro era privado, pero el tercero y más lejano, debía estar abandonado.

Debía, pues el candado estaba roto. 

Aparcó la moto en el primer almacén y caminó sin hacer ruido, sintiendo el corazón golpeándole con fuerza contra el pecho. No le gustaba este asunto, y el enfado dio paso a un sentido del peligro que había desarrollado hace muchos, muchos años.   
Inconscientemente, sacó uno de los cuchillos y se pateó mentalmente por no haber llevado más armas… Si Jefferson estaba en peligro, esperaba que con un cuchillo o menos pudiera solucionarlo.

Paso a paso, fue acercándose al almacén de la pintura desconchada hasta que tuvo una ventana cerca. Estaba llena de polvo y rota por varios sitios, pero tenía buena visión por uno de los agujeros. Se estiró para mirar y deseó no haberlo hecho…

En una silla, atado de pies y manos, se encontraba Jefferson. Tenía heridas por el rostro y el cuerpo claramente magullado por su postura incómoda, pero lo que más saltaba a la vista, fue la máscara. La máscara que había destruido hacía meses estaba ahora en su boca, tapándolo. Un símbolo para callar su voz, para quitarle el derecho de la palabra, para protestar o gritar.   
Estuvo a punto de entrar, pero entonces lo vio. Estaba de espaldas, pero podía reconocer su silueta, tras más de un año sin verlo.

-Rumlow…

Casi le dio un ataque. Quería correr, esconderse y olvidarse del mundo para siempre. No quería que Rumlow lo viera y… Pero estaba Jefferson. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Con un gruñido, se apartó de la ventana y corrió a la puerta, tirándola abajo. Aún con el polvo levantado, pudo ver claramente los ojos que tanto lo habían perseguido en sus pesadillas como en la realidad. Y en su boca, deformada por quemaduras de fuego casi curadas, pudo atisbar la crueldad, a pesar de ver confusión en sus ojos unos segundos después. 

Sacó el cuchillo del otro escondite y se puso en posición, acercándose haciendo un arco para estar más cerca de Jefferson.

-Vete. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

El agente de HYDRA rió como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu bisnieto? ¿Una reunión familiar? Y yo pensé que esto sería divertido… Ahora lo será más -Dijo él, sacando algo del bolsillo y tirándolo al suelo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Del artefacto salió un humo gris que lo inundó todo de un olor asfixiante y quemaba los ojos. Podía escuchar pasos a su derecha y lo siguió, tratando de salir de la nube de irritante humo. Tosiendo y quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, corrió hacia los pasos pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Rumlow tras Jeff, con un cuchillo en su cuello y una mano dentro de la camiseta. Le repugnó tanto que ni escuchaba sus palabras, pues soltó un grito y se impulsó con un pie para lanzarle el cuchillo de la mano metálica, clavándoselo en el brazo. De la fuerza con la que lo lanzó, Rumlow cayó de espaldas pero se las arregló para hacerle un rasguño justo en la cicatriz. 

Corrió hacia Jefferson y se arrancó un trozo de la camiseta para atárselo al cuello, luego le quitó la máscara y cortó sus ataduras para cogerlo en brazos y alejarlo del almacén. Dejó a Jeff, que parecía más ido que consciente, sentado en unas cajas con la espalda apoyada en la pared para que pudiera respirar bien. Lo miró, deseando quedarse para cuidarlo, pero Rumlow seguía en el almacén y probablemente estaría buscando una salida. De nuevo, entró y se encontró con Rumlow casi de frente. Se llevó una patada en el estómago que lo dejó en el suelo de rodillas, agarrándose por el dolor. Pero lo venció antes de él que pudiera hacerle más daño y rodó a un lado, creando un arco con el brazo que cercenó el tobillo de Rumlow, haciéndole gritar y caer. Aunque pudiese levantarse, no llegaría muy lejos. 

Llevado por la ira, el odio y el miedo, se subió encima de él y, aprovechando la ventaja, hundió el cuchillo en su pecho tantas veces que se llenó la cara de sangre. Se le metía en los ojos y podía sentir el calor de ésta en los labios. Escupió a un lado y se levantó, tambaleándose por el mareo, la adrenalina y el miedo.   
Salió del almacén y se arrodilló junto a Jefferson, tirando el cuchillo a un lado. Acarició su mejilla y vio que los ojos ausentes de su prometido, estaban dilatados casi por completo.

-Jeff, amor… Aguanta. Ya no está, estás conmigo -Dijo, apoyándose en la pared para levantarse. 

Lo cogió del brazo y lo pasó por sus hombros, cogiéndolo por la cintura con el otro. Pensaba llevarlo a casa así, para que pudiera combatir las drogas. Probablemente moriría si ahora se dormía.

Juntos, pasaron por los muelles y el puerto hasta el bosque, de camino a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Una bocanada de aire llenó sus pulmones por sorpresa. Apenas había podido respirar momentos antes. Lo ocurrido allí dentro había pasado tan deprisa que no era consciente de lo que realmente había sucedido. ¿Bucky realmente había venido a buscarle o eran las drogas las que estaban controlando su mente? No era la primera vez que eso ocurría, pero le aterrorizaba que eso fuese una alucinación, temía que su cerebro hubiese creado una salida alternativa para evitar el dolor que quizás podría estar sufriendo. Pero el aire… el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones era tan real que le quemaba al entrar en su cuerpo. 

Ido y con las manos temblorosas, se llevó un par de dedos al cuello, palpando con cuidado el trozo de tela que tapaba un corte. No recordaba cómo se lo había hecho, pero imaginó que quizás agravaría su cicatriz y la voz de la Reina ordenando que le cortaran la cabeza apareció de nuevo, provocándole náuseas y una fuerte sacudida a causa del temblor de su cuerpo.

Una voz, la de su prometido, le hizo dejar de pensar en aquél recuerdo que vivió tantos años atrás. No sabía si la estaba imaginando, pero deseo aferrarse a esa voz, a esa figura que se mostraba enfrente pero que no lograba ver con nitidez. El sonido era demasiado lejano para su gusto, pues le resultaba complicado concentrarse para escuchar la voz. Estaba mareado y cansado, muy cansado. Sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más tiempo antes de volver a abrirlos, pero costaba y quería detenerse, dejar de andar a pesar de no saber cuándo había empezado a hacerlo, y tirarse al suelo y dormir. 

No lo consiguió. Bucky –o quien parecía serlo en su cabeza- lo había llevado casi arrastras hacia su casa. La discusión mental sobre lo que era o no real seguía en pie y empezaba a crearle un dolor de cabeza importante. Decidió rendirse y confiar en que estaba a salvo. Aunque quizás no lo estuviese. 

Francamente nunca lo estaba, ni lo estaría. No en ese espantoso lugar que tan solo le traía desgracia y malestar. ¿Cuántas veces había estado al borde de la muerte en ese maldito pueblo? Sintió ganas de llorar y quizás lo estaba haciendo pues pronto sintió algo que parecía un abrazo. Y se dejó abrazar, aferrándose a él como si realmente la vida le fuera en ello –porque así era-, dejando que todas las lágrimas retenidas salieran libres y reflejaran el miedo que todavía atormentaba su mente. 

No podía hablar, se veía incapaz de ello. Para él, todavía llevaba ese bozal en la boca que le impedía mover los labios, esos labios que ahora estaban llenos de cortes y moratones a causa de la ausencia del pulgar de Bucky que siempre los liberaba de las mordidas que les hacía cuando estaba nervioso o asustado. 

Finalmente, sin saber cuántas horas habían pasado, ni cuantas duchas frías había recibido, tras contestar la misma pregunta que Bucky le había hecho a base de hacer los números con los dedos –pues seguía sin verse capaz de hablar-, tuvo permiso para descansar y, a pesar de que su cuerpo anhelaba ese descanso, temía saber que podría pasar en su descanso. No estuvo solo hasta que finalmente su cuerpo quedó en un estado de inconsciencia, a pesar de que su mente no descansase como debía. 

Cuando despertó, la luz de un nuevo día asomaba por la ventana y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus pulmones. Seguía en la cama y con él a su lado, descansando. Aprovechó ese momento de lucidez para ordenar sus pensamientos, acurrucándose en el pecho de su prometido en busca de calor y cariño, pues quizás cuando el mono hiciese acto de presencia, no tendría tiempo a pensar en buscar amor. Pero tenía esperanza, iba a salir de nuevo de aquello e iban a dejar esa casa y el pueblo atrás, para buscar un lugar en el que vivir en paz. 

Y con ese mismo pensamiento entró en el coche horas más tarde, sentado enfrente, siendo observado tanto por Grace como por Bucky. Y a pesar de saberlo, ellos fingían no hacerlo. Quiso dormir de nuevo en cuanto los pensamientos volvieron a nublarse y el miedo volvía a adueñarse de cada parte de su cuerpo. No quería sufrir un ataque a medio camino, no deseaba arruinarle la vida a nadie aunque fuese unos minutos. No quería…


End file.
